Red, White and Not So Alone
by BloodBoredom
Summary: A series of Captain America one-shots that ship him with the many women of the Marvel Universe
1. Carol Danvers

-Red, White and Not So Alone-

_A series of Captain America one-shots that ship him with the many women of the Marvel Universe (Similar environment to 616 but no Sharon Carter as that is the OTP that messes up time and space just for these two people)._

_-Chapter 1: Miss Marvel, Carol Danvers-_

_Steve had often daydreamed, whenever he was introduced to a piece of modern technology like the new DeeVeeDee players or electronic Notebooks, about how life would be if were never frozen._

_He'd stand in a field, an old man with his wife, laughing at their grown children as they stumble into the reigns of parenthood, precocious grandchildren making mischief at every turn._

_Then the Captain would be interrupted at the clanging of his shield and be reminded that he was facing something way out of his league, a fire breathing dragon in purple shorts._

_Good thing he wasn't alone._

"Avengers Assemble!" the familiar battlecry rang out of his mouth and into the open air.

_In less than a second, a Blur in green carrying a woman in Red zoomed past the man, throwing punches and kicks and flinging blasts of chaos that the human eye couldn't register._

_A second later, a Jade Giant dropped from a great height, followed by Crimson Armor, both collided with their resilient adversary._

_Ten seconds passed, and a blinding bolt of light crashed down onto the earth, the God of Thunder swinging his mighty hammer emerged from the wreck._

_In between the moments, arrows and bullets were fired, the Archer and Assassin moving in accord._

_In this time, the Captain wondered, _"Why am I even in charge?"

"Because you're Captain America," a confident answer came from behind, as its owner picked up the Sentinel of Liberty.

"You have a plan Carol?" the Man With A Plan asked with some hesitation.

"That's more your department, but I think you know where this is going," the blonde said with snark.

"Fastball Special?" the man asked as he held his shield forward.

"Fastball Special." the woman responded, flinging Steve Rogers, shield first, towards the dragon.

_It was not the mightiest of blows, but like all that Captain America did, it counted._

_The dragon, calling itself Fin Fang Foom, flinched, its guard lowered._

_The Twins attacked with more ferocity, the male running miles around, over and under Fin Fang Foom, the sister focused on turning the flames from its breath into harmless things like rabbits and leaves._

_The Asgardian struck, again and again, until the heavens cried out, streaks of power making their way to his enormous foe._

_The Savage punched the ground, throwing the beast off balance._

_The Armored Avenger unleashed volley after volley of his beams and missiles, the beast lowered its arm._

_Bowman and Temptress moved, vital spots in clear sights, the dragon cried out in pain._

_-A few hours later-_

_After the dust had settled and Damage Control moved in, the Avengers called it a day, Bruce and Tony ran back to their labs doing who knows what, Thor decided to visit his mortal friends who went to Europe, Clint and Natasha went out on a date, Pietro left for a walk while Wanda returned to the mansion for some rest._

"What's on your mind Cap?" Carol asked as she landed behind Steve.

"Hm?" the Sentinel of Liberty scratched his head.

"I'm talking about what you said earlier," the blonde crossed her arms.

"Oh," the well-built blonde sighed, "just thinking, we did have a good view of the city back there."

"You were thinking of the past again, huh?" Ms. Marvel frowned.

"More often than not," the man admitted as he sat down on a bench, "it's New York, just not as I remember it."

"..." the woman began thinking in silence, "I have an idea."

_Without a second's warning, Carol grabbed Steve by the arms and began flying until New York looked like it was being viewed from a map._

"Any better?" the superheroine asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" Cap stared back confused.

"It's the same sky you grew up in, right?" Carol pointed out.

"Y-yeah," the Sentinel of Liberty caught on to the woman's train of thought, "I see where you're getting at here."

"Besides there's nothing to worry about," Ms. Marvel held the man closer as she dove into a cloud, "you'll always have the Avengers."

"Right," Steve chuckled, "is this how you usually spend your free time?"

"I was in the Air Force Steve, go figure," the woman giggled as she reminded her friend.

"Mind if you take me up here with you next time?" the man asked, "It's kinda liberating."

"If I didn't know any better, did Captain America just ask me on a date?" her inner fangirl squee'd.

"I think Captain America just did," Steve mumbled in third person.

"Sure anytime you want," Carol confirmed as she slowly descended back to Manhattan,"anywhere you want me to drop you off?"

"Well there's this place a few blocks from Grand Central that I've heard serves a good steak," Cap answered, "care to join me?"

"Didn't take you for the type that worked this fast," Ms. Marvel laughed in genuine surprise.

"You can blame Stark for that," Steve joined in on the laughter.

_-After Dinner-_

_Thanks to a generous pension courtesy of Uncle Sam, Steve Rogers had more than enough money to live comfortably and thanks to some advice from Tony Stark, more than enough money to burn._

"You weren't wrong about the steak," Carol stated, "want me to fly you back to your apartment?"

"Nah, I like the night," Steve rejected the offer as he listened to the bustling populace of New York, "scenes like this remind me of when I was growing up."

"You gonna be okay?" the blonde woman asked in concern.

"Yeah," Cap answered, "reminds me that things aren't that different from back then."

_The pair walked quietly past the New York crowd in peace that night._

_-Weeks Later-_

_Carol's flying had been therapeutic for Steve and the pair barely noticed that they were spending more time with each other. The other Avengers however, were a little more observant._

_Tony threw Steve a cheeky grin as the Super Soldier passed by the lab._

_Bruce, who was Hulked Out at the time just raised a thumbs-up at the Star-Spangled Man._

_Thor was usually busy watching TV, but Steve's eye always caught the Norse god glancing whenever he or Carol entered the room._

_Pietro just did double takes when either of the two walked in the room._

_Clint however, was more blunt.  
_

"So when we're you going to tell us guys that you two have been going out?" Hawkeye asked aloud.

"It's just been a few weeks Clint," Steve countered.

"Hulk think Flag man in denial," the Green Goliath stated as he took a whole pizza from the microwave.

"A slice, friend Hulk?" the God of Thunder requested as he faced the Captain, "I agree with our large friend."

_Hulk threw a slice of Peperoni Pizza in the Asgardian's direction, which the Norse God caught without a blink._

"Thanks for opening up the discussion Clint," Tony said in the role of mediator, "yeah, when were you going to tell us you've been going out with the Air Force Bombshell?"

"She's helping me adapt to your new and strange technology like this," Captain America redirected the discussion to the microwave.

"Right, your going all Nietzsche and introspective over a microwave?" the Archer scoffed, "I call bull-"

"Language Barton," Steve reprimanded, not too comfortable with profanity.

"Sorry Dad,"Hawkeye said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the others, "does that mean we get to call Carol, 'Mom'?"

"Friend Pietro, why so quiet?" the Thunder God looked in the direction of the mutant who was simply observing the group.

"I'm just watching this play by itself," the speedster admitted as he ate a handful of popcorn, "it's better than Game of Thrones."

"Game of what?" the Sentinel of Liberty looked at the silverette with a confused look.

"It is a most entertaining play you Midgardians watch on your mystical flatscreens," Thor explained.

"Yeah, lot of Starks in it too," Tony said proudly, "haven't gotten a call from my agent, but I'm still waiting for it."

"Hulk like Tyrion better," the Jade Giant said flatly, "Hulk also think we steer off topic now."

_Realizing that their large green friend is right, the male Avengers turned to confront their Captain, only to find that he had already left._

"He completely used Game of Thrones to throw us off," Stark complained, "damn he's good."

"New episode is on in five minutes by the way," Pietro reported as he flipped the channel to HBO, the others making their way to the couch.

_-Meanwhile-_

_The three female Avengers were having a spa date in Manhattan._

"So Carol," Natasha began the conversation, sipping from a coconut husk, "what's it like dating a man out of time."

"Bwah, Wha-" the Air Force pilot did a spit take before facing her companions, "We just hang out, I'm helping him adjust to the modern era."

"So that's what they're calling out now?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Haha," Black Widow smiled, "I didn't know you had it in you Wanda."

"Not funny guys," the blonde huffed, "Steve's having a hard time, he thinks he isn't fit to lead the team okay."

"Just because he's lost in time or because he carries a garbage lid while wearing light armor when going against dragons and such?" the Russian was intrigued.

"A bit of both actually," Carol answered, "he's so, so, awkward that you wouldn't think he's really him."

"The way I see it," Wanda raised both hands to make some gestures, clearly having had too much to drink, "No one would be better qualified than Steve, if it were Clint or Tony, we'd wake up one day in their beds, at the same time even. If it were Thor, we'd die of liver failure. Hulk, would probably get us all killed. And my brother, pfft, no chance in the world am I going to accept that."

"You didn't mention us?" Natasha pointed out.

"We're too smart to fail," the Witch answered confidently as she raised her coconut in manner of a toast.

"We should get Wanda wasted more often," the blonde whispered.

_-Three Nights Later-_

_4:40 A.M._

_Carol often stayed in her apartment, life at the mansion being too chaotic for her. Tonight however, she was spending it in Steve's apartment after finally owning up in front of the rest of the group that the two military personnel that they were dating._

"You always up this early?" the blonde mumbled as she rolled in the sheets.

"No," Steve replied quietly, "New York just looks different from this window. I used to get beaten up in that street over there."

"Really?" Carol was wide awake at that point, "You?"

"I was a real lightweight before the serum," the Captain revealed, "that guy in that frame, that's me."

_Raising her right hand and willing the energy to flare, Ms. Marvel used the lighting to view the photo._

_It was in black and white, no surprise, however, the woman saw a small and very undernourished child in it._

"How old were you here, eleven?" the pilot asked.

"Fifteen," was Steve's brief reply.

"Serum must have been magic or something," the woman stated.

"When I came out of that pod, it felt like it," the man answered, "I could bend steel with my hands, I used to struggle with opening jars, now, I have to make sure I don't break them."

"That's a fresh perspective," Carol admitted, "still, pretty good view."

"Well, I like what I see," the man grinned as he slowly walked back to bed.

"You need to stop talking to Stark," the pilot joked before letting the light in her hand fade.

_The two superheroes slept peacefully in each others arms, Steve now able to sleep soundly as he was no longer haunted by the past, now that he was looking forward to the future._


	2. Wanda Maximoff

-Red, White and Not So Alone-

_A series of Captain America one-shots that ship him with the many women of the Marvel Universe (Similar environment to 616 but no Sharon Carter as that is the OTP that messes up time and space just for these two people)._

_-Chapter 1:Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch-_

_The Avengers have just returned from their investigation of the sudden appearance of the still young, original X-men. Havok left with Rogue and Thor for the bars in order to loosen up, while Janet and Simon decided to check in on the social media sites for PR purposes. Steve made a mental note of where everyone went after the mission, one of the things he's done since he joined the Avengers.  
_

"Wanda?" the Man With a Plan knocked on the wooden door.

"...Who is it?" the Scarlet Witch spoke from the other side of the door after some delay.

"It's Steve," the blonde answered.

_Opening the door, Wanda Maximoff stared sheepishly at her longtime friend._

"Is anything the matter?" the mutant woman asked.

"Can I come in, or would you like to go elsewhere?" the man said with a stern look in his face, "It's not something I'd like to talk about out in the open."

"Alright," the Chaos magic user acquiesced as she removed the chain on her door, "come in."

_The room was modestly adorned, a work desk and a lounge chair were the only furnishings besides the bed. The few photos that were framed were of better times, when Wanda's powers didn't flare with the threat of destroying reality._

"It's about what the younger Jean said back there," Captain America began speaking as he sat in the chair.

"Which part exactly?" the Witch sighed, "I was preoccupied trying not to die."

"The part where you were screaming out your guilt for the decimation," the Super Soldier said flatly.

"..." Wanda looked down in shame.

"Wanda, you can't keep thinking about that, you've already done what you could about it," the blonde attempted to comfort the woman.

"Can't I Steve?" a tear dropped from the woman's eye, "What about everyone that didn't make it to the day that Hope and I fixed things, what about everyone that died that very moment when I said 'No More'?"

"You're not the only one that ever messed up Wanda, especially in this team," the Captain placed a supportive hand on the Witch's shoulder.

"Millions have died," Wanda's eyes were now focused on sobbing, "the other Avengers don't have that kind of blood on their hands!"

"A million is a statistic," the man said coldly, "Tony and I, we have to deal with every name and face, every **friend** that fell in the Civil War, and every horrible thing that's happened because of it. You, Wanda, you were able to right that mistake in the Phoenix War, beating yourself up isn't making it up to anyone who suffered for the decimation."

"Steven, ever since I came back...I was afraid, afraid of something like that happening again," the mutant turned to face the window, "what if there's a next time, and what if I say 'No more humans' or 'No more life'?"

"There won't be a next time," the Captain shot down the Witch's notion, "we're Avengers, we watch over our own, we won't allow you to ever go down that road again."

"Then you'd best be ready to kill me if that ever happens," the raven-haired woman said weakly before ushering the Captain out of her room.

_-A Few Hours Later-_

"So," a familiar man with a bow approached the Man With A Plan, "heard Wanda had a 'thing' at Wolverine's school."

"She's fine now Clint," Steve rubbed his brow, "but she blames herself every chance she gets."

"With what she's done, Cap?" the archer muttered, "What some of us have done, I get that. It catches up to us one way or another."

"And what do you do, Clint?" the Captain asked.

"Live with it," the Avenging Archer sighed, "everyday."

_-The Next Day, Avengers Mansion, Kitchen-_

_What Clint had said disturbed Steve to no end for the whole day, the Super Soldier began thinking of how far he had gone to get the people to trust Pietro, Wanda, and Clint at the very beginning._

"Wanda?" the Super Soldier knocked on the mutant's door.

"Steve?" the woman said groggily.

"I want to talk about yesterday," the man said with a calm expression.

"And what is there to talk about?" the Witch leaned on the door.

"Follow me," the Captain answered, his hand outstretched.

_Taking an available Quinjet, Steve set course for many places that day, places that wouldn't be there had Wanda not been an Avenger at that time, the people fondly recalling Wanda's vital part in saving the day.  
_

_-Hours Later-_

_After a day of reminding Wanda that in spite of everything she's done, she's still a hero, Steve decided to take her to dinner to make sure that he got his point across.  
_

"Are you alright now?" the blonde asked in concern as he took a bite out of his food.

"Better than earlier," the raven haired woman answered as she fixed her gaze on her plate.

"It's a start," the Captain said cheerfully as he continued digging into his meal.

"I suppose so," the woman smiled, her face reddening slightly.

"Have you made any plans?" the man said as he took a sip from his beverage.

"Plans?" Wanda looked on, slightly confounded.

"In-between missions," Steve added, "we're planning on rotating the team so that we can expand a little more."

"Not really," the Scarlet Witch shrugged, "this is the first I've heard of it."

"Tony and I were talking it over since last week, for all teams really," Captain America elaborated, "we're going global now."

"That's...interesting," the woman rubbed her chin.

"That's enough about work," the Man With a Plan gestured, "we've had enough of talking shop for the day."

"I agree," the mutant giggled.

_-A Few Days Later-_

_The rest of the Uncanny Avengers were beginning to notice the amount of time spent between the Super Soldier and the Witch extended beyond 'work' hours and had begun nosing their way through as subtly as they could._

"So, Wanda," the ability draining Rogue motioned towards Magneto's daughter, "ah here you ahn Steve have been hangin out a lot lately. "

"He's just doing his job," the female Maximoff twin blushed slightly, "it's stressful being juggled in multiple teams."

"Darlin' you best be leaving it at that," Logan moved in before Rogue could say more.

"Thank you Logan," Wanda sighed in relief.

"Think nothin' of it Witch," the Canadian waved off, "just tell Rogers to get some new cologne, the stuff he uses now really gets on my nose."

"Why would I-" before she could finish her statement, the implications of the feral mutant's statement sunk into the woman's mind, "Oh God, you know."

"Yup," Wolverine grinned, "and I'm happy fer you two."

"Really?" the Scarlet Witch shot the short man a look of disbelief.

"Oh yeah," the man answered as he took a bottle of beer from the fridge, "yer brother's probably gonna be tearing his hair out and yer dad's gonna be ramming his face on a metal desk when they find out."

"Typical," Wanda groaned, "thanks anyway."

"No problem," Wolverine tipped his hat before leaving.

_-One Week Later-_

_Steve was still dazed, Logan had taken him out drinking...in four states. However, the Super Soldier still had enough sense to climb back into bed._

_The only problem was, it wasn't his bed._

"Wha frezzum derflangender," the blonde mumbled under his breath.

"ZzzZzz," soft snores accompanied the Captain's mumbling.

"..." the man tensed after a few minutes, his mind taking hold of the situation, _"This isn't my room."_

_The Super Soldier system slowly granting the man out of time clarity of vision once more did not give Steve the best of awakenings. Staring at the firm orb that his right hand was currently cupping, Steve Rogers reacted the way most men would react given the same circumstances._

_"This is Wanda's Room ,"_ a look of sheer terror conquered the Captain's face.

"Steve, wait," the woman mumbled in her sleep, "let me lock the door first."

_"This will not end well ," _the Man With a Plan stared with his mouth agape.

_-20 seconds later-_

"Steven," the Scarlet Witch analyzed the situation as calmly as she could, "why is your hand on my breast?"

"I, uh, woke up like this?" the blonde hoped that his excuse would save him from the woman's fury.

_It did not._

_A sudden flash of light briefly lit the New York sky that early morning..._

_Suffice to say, Steve Rogers was not going to be participating in missions for a few days._

"Look Steve," Wanda said as she pulled her still flaring hand away, "I appreciate everything you've done for Pietro and myself over the years, especially our time _together _the past few weeks, but, please, wait 'til I'm awake before trying anything."

"That's understandable," the man surrendered before leaving for his room.

_-That morning-_

_The rest of the Avengers, visiting team included, were rather shocked at the sight of their commander._

"Steve, you should have asked me if you wanted to fly," Tony Stark stifled his laughter.

"Woah!" Clint Barton jumped as he entered the room, "Redwing won't be happy about this."

"I can still talk Clint," Steve said flatly as he perched himself on the kitchen counter, "do any of you know what eagles eat?"

_The collective Avengers shrugged as they awaited Sam Wilson a.k.a. Falcon's arrival._

_The hex that turned Steve Rogers into a bald eagle (complete with eagle-fitting uniform) eventually ran its course in three days._

_Wanda and Steve eventually patched things up and kept seeing each other._

_Three years, multiple doomsday scenarios and many Logan-induced incidents later, the Star Spangled man and the Scarlet Witch decided to tie the knot and settle down._

_-One Week After the Ceremony-_

_Quicksilver was next seen with a visibly receding hairline._

_Magneto was found to have had multiple instances blunt force trauma on his forehead from metal surfaces._


End file.
